chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: Dawn of the New World
Plot Three stories between Sonic the Hedgehog, Cammie Stewart, and Emil Castagnier. Sonic wants to figure out about Luna's core, Cammie wants to find the other five orbs to find Shadow's memories, And Emil wants to find Lloyd Irving as revenge for killing his parents and also to find the Centurion Cores. They might see quite a few mysteries of Luna Darienne (He's a boy) and Ratatosk. Users Cameron33268110 Characters Heroes Sonic's Story Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao Klonoa the Hedgehog Abigail "Abby" the Hedgehog Cici the Hedgehog Lou the Hedgehog Tabitha the Cat Oliver the Fox Charles the Squirrel Lewbert the Echidna Spencer the Bird Jur the Hedgehog Lizzy the Hedgehog Dana Solo Choro the Ottsel Cammie's Story Cammie Stewart Sammy Nooken Rocky the Rat Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat E-123 Omega Kark Emil's Story Emil Castagnier Marta Lualdi Clark Woodwind Tenebrae Lloyd Irving Colette Brunel Genis Sage Raine Sage Sheena Fujibayashi Zelos Wilder Presea Combatir Regal Bryant Villians Dr. Eggman Natalie the Hedgehog (Turned Netrual in the Final Story) Richter Abend Vanguard Commander Brute Lualdi Alice Decus Hawk Henry Selena Magnar Aqua Luna the Monster (Turned into a hedgehog and good in the Final Story) Others Mimi Lovely Ramona Lovely Leslie Anone Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Odie the Hedgehog Carrie the Rabbit Larry the Hedgehog Lilly the Hedgehog Lolo (Mention) Nikki Roberts (Mention) Rules No sexual (Kissing, Flirting, and Hugging is fine) No Edit Conflict Sonic's Story (Sonic, Choro, Tails, Knuckles, Cici, Klonoa and Abby have ditected a Chaos Emerald in Palmacoasta, but don't know where it is) Cici: This is it, Palmacoasta. It has to be here somewhere. Tails: My ditcher hasn't found a signal yet. So maybe it's not here. Choro:(Not enjoying this) Mmmmmm..... Why did I go on this crazy quest with you guys? Find the Chaos Emeralds. Stop the Villain.... I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!! Cici: Look, we have got to save this world from total disater. And the only way to do it is using the Chaos Emeralds. That dream I have is the right one that might be destroyed. Sonic: Relax, Choro. It can't be that bad. Choro:(Saws a man riding on a horse) It's worse. (The ditcher has got signal a chaos emerald) Tails: Sonic! The Emerald's over there! (The man rides away with some other men) Sonic: All right! Now we're talking! (Runs after the man) (The man pulls out his sword, Sonic blocks him, but the man went passes Sonic) Knuckles:(Punches the other man) Man #2: Ugh! (Fells down from his horse, a core went rolling until it stops) Cici:(Looks surprised) (The other man got back on his horse and rides off again) Knuckles: Shoot! (Sonic grabs the sword then rides on his Ex-Gear and chases after the man. Fighting against the man, Sonic slices the man's arm and zooms off) ???: Hmm.. Very Interesting. Sonic:(Turns around to see if the man is still there, but wasn't) What the-!? (Looks up) (The man daggers Sonic making him fall off his Ex-Gear) ???: So he's the one...... (Disappeares, dropping a blue core on the ground) (Tails, Knuckles, Cici, Klonoa and Abby went up to Sonic) Sonic:(Gets up, grins) Oh, new competition! (The next morning at Luin) Natalie:(Climbs up the water fountain with a statue of Lloyd Irving on it, uses mega phone) Attention people! Attention! All: Natalie! Natalie: Listen! Dr. Robotnik has seen very mysterious people called, the Vanguard! They're evil, cruel, and also stupid! They are here to kill everybody in Sylverant! They are looking for the Chaos Emeralds! If you haven't heard of the Chaos Emeralds, here's a picture of them. (Gives the people of Luin pictures of the Chaos Emeralds) Sonic: Eggman again! Just what is he up to this time? Natalie: Call Robonik if you seen these other Vanguard members. (Hangs up the wanted posters, including a poster of a girl with long hair and blue eyes and has a blade attated to her arm) Sonic:(Got stunned) Hey, that's! (The girl in the wanted poster was Marta Lualdi) Sonic: Vanguard, huh? Let's do it! Cici: Sonic, you're not that serious, are you? Sonic: Of course! I want to figure out who that guy is and know about this core. Cici: It does say Luna on it. Klonoa: We don't what Luna looks like. Sonic: We'll figure it out. Come on! (Goes to the forest) Tails and the others:(Follows Sonic) (4 hours later) Klonoa: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Sonic: No. We're not. Stop being so annoying, Klonoa. Klonoa: Sorry. Abby: How long will it take? Sonic: A few hours or something. Klonoa: Great... Tails: It won't be that long. Sonic: Tails is right. Klonoa: Aw man. Sonic: Sorry. Klonoa: Hmph. Abby:(Sticks her tounge at Klonoa) Klonoa: I hate it when she does that. Abby: Nee na nah nee nee na neh. Klonoa: Nah! Abby: Nah! Sonic: GUYS!!!!! Klonoa: What? Sonic: Stop it! Klonoa: Okay. Abby: Sorry. Choro: You know, that was kinda funny. Sonic: It wasn't. Cammie's Story (Don't start Cammie's Story unitl I finish Sonic's Story) Emil's Story (Don't start Emil's Story unitl I finish Cammie's Story) Final Story (Don't start the Final Story unitl I finish all three stories) Category:Roleplays by Cameron33268110 Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplay